


is that the surprise you wanna go with?

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Tony wants to do something nice for Pepper but doesn't completely think it though. Thankfully, Pepper appreciates the sentiment while redirecting it to something she approves of.





	is that the surprise you wanna go with?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a prompt fill for my MCU Bingo Card - Break In & Pepperony
> 
> Rhodey & Carol Danvers mentioned
> 
> implied Rhodey/Carol relationship

“Anthony Stark! What do you think you’re doing?” yells Pepper from the doorway to her closet.

 

His eyes widen in surprise because he thought he had more time but apparently FRIDAY isn’t on his side this time.

 

“Pep, light of my life….” starts Tony as he holds up his hands in the way one does when wanting to appear non-threatening.

 

She looks at him with her arms crossed as she taps her foot.

 

“Care to explain to me why you decided to break into my closet, hmm?” she asks.

 

Tony gulps because both Vision and FRIDAY told him this wouldn’t go over well with Pepper because she designed her closet herself to make full use of the space and Tony attempting to upgrade it without asking her, is a pretty dumb move on his part.

 

“I just wanted to do something nice for you, for everything you’ve done for me,” he admits as he rubs his neck sheepishly.

 

Rolling her eyes, Pepper tries to hide her smile.

 

“Cook me a meal, show up for a board meeting or buy me something but do not touch my closet if you want to do something for me, Tony,” she replies firmly.

 

Sighing, Tony grabs his tools he didn’t get a chance to use then stands up.

 

“Let’s go do dinner then. Maybe that great Italian place you love so much or the Greek restaurant Carol told us about,” he states.

 

This time, she smiles brightly at him and he relaxes, knowing he dodged a bullet.

 

“I could go for Greek and let’s invite Rhodey and Carol to come with us too. It’s been ages since the four of us have gone out together and I know they’re both in town,” says Pepper as she grabs his free hand.

 

Tony smirks.

 

“I’m not sure how much of their visit is for _business_.”

 

“Maybe so but you’ll let them tell us in their own time if there’s anything to tell. They do deserve to be happy and if they make each other happy then that’s all the better,” comments Pepper as she leads him from the closet.

 

“You know, Pep…you’re not the only one I’ve done this to before or tried to anyways. Just ask Rhodey,” says Tony.

 

Pepper laughs.

 

“I’m not surprised you’d break into Rhodey’s home to surprise him,” she says.

 

“Not just his house, his dorm room too before he decided we were just better off rooming together to save people the headaches,” Tony responds with a grin.

 

The friendship between her Tony and Rhodey never fails to make her smile because the two men really love each other and show they’re truly brothers in all the ways that matter.

 

“Maybe later, we can _break in_ our new bed,” she says flirtatiously then puts a finger against his lips, “if you behave at dinner, that is.”

 

Pepper smirks to herself because she does love getting Tony worked up from time to time.

 

It will be worth it, for the both of them; with the plus side of reinforcing the fact that Tony must keep his hands off of her closet.

 

A win-win situation all around really.  


End file.
